<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【SF9/允誠】BDSM by haeshadow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262925">【SF9/允誠】BDSM</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeshadow/pseuds/haeshadow'>haeshadow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SF9 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, M/M, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:33:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeshadow/pseuds/haeshadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>＊IG允誠日點文。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Inseong/Lee Jaeyoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【SF9/允誠】BDSM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【SF9/允誠】BDSM</p>
<p>在腳步聲再一次響起前，也許過了一小時、兩小時…或者其實是過了一天？他雙手反綁在背後，眼睛蒙上一層厚實的布，李在允不記得自己持續多久了，他像個雕像般靜靜坐在椅子上，周圍的黑暗奪走他的感官，只有麻繩直接觸碰到自己肌膚上傳來的粗糙刺痛感讓他處於一個緊繃的狀態。</p>
<p>「仁誠哥…？」他開口喊那個人的名字，長時間未進水的喉嚨乾得不像話，聲音也沙啞完全失去原有的音色。</p>
<p>咻－－<br/>特製的鞭子劃破空氣，伴隨而來的是輕微的疼痛，這對李在允來說並不算什麼，但是肯定在肌膚上留下了紅痕。李在允不在意，因為更加重要的是他終於等來了那個人。</p>
<p>「我不是說了，不可以亂動嗎？」金仁誠修長的指勾起李在允的下巴，溫柔地俯身在他嘴角留下一個吻，手裡卻又甩了一鞭，李在允發出了個悶哼。</p>
<p>金仁誠視線低垂，滿意地看著戀人的性器反而因為疼痛而硬上幾分，他隔著手套撫上粗壯的柱身，前端已經分泌了液體，皮質的觸感卻讓李在允皺起眉。「仁誠哥。」</p>
<p>「嗯？」金仁誠挑了下眉，隨後了然地脫下手套，重新套弄起男人的男根，「我知道哦，在允尼比較喜歡我直接來對嗎？」</p>
<p>「嗯…啊哈、…」乾燥溫熱的手讓李在允舒服地呻吟出聲，儘管聲音依然低啞，但不妨礙金仁誠對他的喜歡，倒不如說這樣充滿野性慾望的李在允和原本溫柔的李在允產生的反差更加讓他興奮。</p>
<p>「這麼喜歡我嗎，允尼？」金仁誠一邊加快套弄的速度，一邊含上男人飽滿的耳垂。<br/>「啊…喜歡、喜歡仁誠哥…嗯哈、…」像是得到了滿意的答覆，金仁誠狠狠在頂端一壓，已達緊繃邊緣的性器便直接釋放出來，白濁染了金仁誠一手。</p>
<p>「乖孩子…」</p>
<p>在眼睛上的黑布滑下來後，映入李在允眼簾的畫面便是金仁誠正一臉滿足地吸吮著沾滿他白液的指。那雙漂亮的眼也正直直盯著他，讓他的慾望又有復甦的趨勢。</p>
<p>李在允垂下眼，勾起個笑，頰邊的酒窩有種純真的樣子，「那麼，接下來，換哥陪我墮落了吧？」但不容拒絕的霸道語氣卻讓金仁誠幾乎軟了腰。</p>
<p>而他甘之若飴。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>